


Working Together

by Okami01



Series: Dimiasheweek2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dimiashe Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Ashe and Dimitri have been working at the same restaurant for a while now and Ashe really can't keep calm about it. Prompt for Day 1 - Modern
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: Dimiasheweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Working Together

As hectic as working at a family restaurant was, nothing was as nerve-wracking as Dimitri working beside Ashe. Nerve-wracking wasn't exactly the right word. It was nice having Dimitri work with him. Though seeing him in an apron with his shirt slightly open and sweat on his brow from exertion was distracting. He had to stop thinking about him while he worked or he'd accidentally chop one of his fingers off.

It wasn't like there wasn't a lot of work to do, people to feed. Work at the restaurant was steady but not overwhelming. Dimitri had come to help over a month ago, because, as he'd said, his therapist suggested that he tried new things. 

Ashe didn't know why working with him for minimum wage was the first thing he'd thought to do, but he was happy that he had. 

Staring outside into the storeroom as Dimitri heaved a bag of potatoes over his head.   
He walked back into the kitchen. " Ah, how are you doing, Ashe? It's nice that we get to work together, isn't it."

" Yes, it is" Ashe answers back. Smiling himself. Trying to be too distracted by Dimitri's smile. 

" Hmm, though I don't always spend time here. I don't think I could ever chop so many potatoes in such a short time. You are very skilled. Good with your hands."

Ashe shakes his head. " T-thank you but not really... I've just been doing it for a long time. I'm sure Felix could do a better job."

" You shouldn't put yourself down like that," Dimitri advises, even though he does all the time. " You're talented. Your skills are really impressive. " He says and Ashe doesn't know why he has to start blushing and looking away. 

" Thank you," he manages not to stammer.

Maybe it isn't a complete coincidence that Dimitri works here. Most of the Blue Lions dorm has at some point. Yet right now it's just him and Dimitri. The restaurant is closed for the day and he's just prepping for the next one. 

An opportunity for the two of them to speak has presented itself. But Ashe has already taken up enough of Dimitri's time.   
" And thanks for all your hard work," he says turning back around to chop some more. He's sure that Dimitri would not appreciate the commentary about how nice Dimitri looks when he's lifting things. In general really. But if he wore a shirt with shorter sleeves, Ashe could really see his muscles. 

It's probably the summer heat getting him all worked up like this. Either way, Ashe is glad he's turned around. 

Dimitri rifles around behind him.

" Ashe, where do the store owners keep those pastries that they couldn't sell?"

" Huh. Um in that fridge there. Why do you ask?"

When he turns back around, Dimitri is pouring tea.

" Oh."

" Well, we shouldn't let them go to waste. And you look tired. I know that you want to open up a restaurant of your own one day but you shouldn't overwork yourself."

Ashe cleans off his knife and starts to set aside the potatoes for later. " Thank you for looking out for me, you're right."

Ashe still isn't sure that he should just be sitting down drinking tea with Dimitri. Whose practically a prince. He always tells Ashe that he goes to college just like he does. 

Even though sitting here drinking tea is like some sort of dream. Dimitri starts talking about the assignment that they have to do in class. Ashe pops a bonbon in his mouth and when Dimitri smiles at him he feels self-conscious about it. Dimitri licks his lips and Ashe feels really self-conscious about it. 

" If you ever need a study partner, I can definitely help you," Dimitri volunteers. 

One of these days, he thinks he's going to just burst into flames from Dimitri smiling alone and it won't even be a bad thing probably. 

" I don't think I know nearly enough about the roman empire," Dimitri continues.

" Oh, I really like history. Of course, I'll help you." Unless..." he adds sheepishly. " You could probably find someone better."

Sometimes Ashe has to stay up all night to even get a B. Sylvain gets the best grades in his dorm and Ashe doesn't think he's ever seen him study before. 

But he doesn't want Dimitri to study with Sylvain. Or rather, he does if it'll help Dimitri's grades. When he really thinks about it, he wants to spend more time with Dimitri. He thinks that it might be selfish of him. He also thinks that he's overthinking things a little bit. 

Especially when Dimitri pouts and looks taken aback. " I wanted to study with you. But if you're too busy with the restaurant I can always... I understand. "

"No," Ashe almost shouts. " I mean of course I want to spend time with you... I mean um I'll... ah, help you study. Of course."

Dimitri smiles again. " Good, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

" Yes," Ashe tries not to yell.

" I can text you. Maybe... we could go somewhere besides here."

" We could... we should do that," he agrees.

He feels a fuzzy feeling in his chest that's almost impossible to ignore. Even as he and Dimitri continue to talk and they eventually part ways. It's still there.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimiashe week! Thanks for reading! I'm a little late starting out but they're so cute together ahh. Will Ashe one day realize Dimitri is trying to flirt with him... who knows?  
> Find me on Twitter- @Tavitay


End file.
